Bonnie Changes his Name
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: After being made fun of by the animatronics and basically EVERYONE in the Pizzeria about him having a Girl Name, Bonnie searches for help to change his name and make everyone forget that this happened. (Rated T because of SOME swearing)
1. Humiluation

**Bonnie Changes his Name**

 **Chapter 1: Humiluation**

It was a normal, average day at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were on stage singing to the crowd of kids.

"Foxy, Get over Here!" Freddy said.

"You know I am not supposed to be on stage, Right?" Foxy said.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Freddy said acting like he was "Leader".

"UGH!" Foxy said. He hated when Freddy did that. Foxy got on stage. "What now?" He asked.

"Wait until it's your part." Freddy said.

"Wait until it's your part..." Foxy said mimicking him.

"So, do any of you kids need to ask a question before you guys eat?" Chica asked the crowd of hungry kids.

None of the kids raised their hands unwillingly since they were starving for pizza, but one girl in the crowd raised her hand.

"Yes!" Chica said. "Tell us your name, and state the question, please."

"My name is BONNIE." The girl said.

Foxy had laughter in his mouth, and he tried not to let it out. Bonnie (the animatronic) froze.

"Okay..." Chica said. "What's your question, little girl?"

"Bonnie is a boy, so why is his name BONNIE?" The Girl said.

All the kids started to laugh. Foxy decided to let out his laughter since everybody started to laugh. Chica tried not to laugh. Freddy came out of nowhere and laughed with them.

"Come on, its not that Funny!" Bonnie said.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Everyone stopped. Everyone froze.

"Okay..." Chica said. "Uhh... so everyone line up to go eat...heh."

The kids didn't say anything and they lined up to grab a slice of Pizza handed by Freddy Fazbear on paper plates. Bonnie left the stage.

"Hey, buddy what's wrong?" Foxy said.

"Dude." Bonnie said. "You know what."

"Okay..."

"Those kids were right." Bonnie said. "I am a male."

"Yeah, your name isn't!" Foxy said. "AH HA HA HA HA HE HE!"

"..." Bonnie said.

"Okay..." Foxy said. "Ill stop."

"Good."

Bonnie got up and went in the Kitchen. Chica was cooking pizza.

"Hey." Bonnie said.

Chica picked up the spatula. "GET OUT."

"Wait!" Bonnie said.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Bonnie said.

"UGH, Make it quick." Chica was disgusted.

"Remember the thing that happened a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, DUH."

"Yeah, so DON'T let Foxy know this." Bonnie said.

"Why?" Chica said.

"JUST DON'T!" Bonnie said. "Anyway, because of what happened, I think I am going to change my name."

"Just because of that girl?" Chica asked.

"Yes." Bonnie said.

Chica kicked Bonnie out of the kitchen. "Don't come to me again and talk about NONSENSE."

"Okay!" Bonnie said. "But are you going to tell Foxy about this?"

"Well...MAYBE." Chica said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bonnie said.

"YEEEEEEES!" Chica said.

Freddy came. "Bonnie!" Freddy said. He burst out laughing. "HA HA!"

"What?" Bonnie said.

"I'm sorry, but your name makes me LAUGH!" Freddy said. "HA HA HA!"

"UGH!" Bonnie said. Bonnie (the girl) came.

"Hi Bonnie!" The Girl said. "Can we take a picture, PLEASE!"

"Fiiiiiiine." Bonnie said. Freddy stood in the background laughing.

 ***CLICK!***

"Thanks Bonnie!" Bonnie (the girl) said. She giggled as she walked away.

"UGH." Bonnie said. "There is a 100% chance I should do this."

"BOO!" Foxy said behind Bonnie. Bonnie jumped.

"Don't do that!" Bonnie said.

"Why, because of your NAME!" Foxy said. "HE HE HE HE HE!" Freddy came and laughed with him.

Bonnie cried. "AAAAAA!" He said as he ran out the back door.

A little Girl came. "You know, that wasn't nice."

"So?" Foxy said.

"You MUST have RESPECT for one another!" The Little girl said, folding her arms.

"OOOHH!" Freddy said. "SHE TOLD YOU!"

"Oh S**T." Foxy said as the girl left.

"FOXY!" Chica said.

"What?" Foxy said.

"Don't curse in front of the little kids!" Chica said.

"So?" Foxy said. "I can do what I want because I am a pirate!"

 ***WHACK!***

Chica hit Foxy with the frying pan.

"S**T!" Foxy said.

"HE HE!" Freddy said.

Bonnie was outside the pizzeria, alone. He opened the dumpster, grabbed Toy Bonnie, and turned him on. He usually does this when he needs help, or he is lonely. The other toy animatronics were in the dumpster as well.

"Hey." Bonnie said.

*SMACK!*

"Dude!" Bonnie said as he rubbed his face. "Why did you smack me!"

"YOU IDIOT." Toy Bonnie said. "WHY DID YOU TURN ME ON?!"

"Look, I need to talk. Bunny to Bunny." Bonnie said. "Well, as usual..."

"Fine." Toy Bonnie said. "Make it quick."

5 MINUTES LATER...

"Hey guess what." Toy Bonnie said.

"NOPE!" Bonnie said. "Not falling for that."

"S**T." Toy Bonnie said. He always did that just to get away from Bonnie, since he turned him on VERY frequent.

"Okay, what to do about the thing?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, for your stupid problem, I think you should change your name to...Bob." Toy Bonnie said.

"NO." Bonnie said. He turned Toy Bonnie off and closed the dumpster. He went back in the pizzeria.

Bonnie heard TONS of laughter in the Pizzeria. "HOLY GOD!" Bonnie said as he covered his ears.

"Bonnie, we were just FLAMING YOU, DUDE!" Foxy said.

"UGH!" Bonnie said he ran back out. Chica followed him.

"Hey." Chica said.

"What." Bonnie said. "I am already in a bad mood."

"Don't feel bad." Chica said. "Just ignore them."

"So, you are on MY side?" Bonnie asked.

"NO." Chica said. "I have my reasons."

"I need help." Bonnie said. "If I change my name, They will still remember my old name, and might make fun of my new name."

"Well if you don't change your mind, I think your name should be Trash Boat." Chica said as she left. Bonnie froze. He thought he should just erase their memory.

"I have an idea." Bonnie said. "I have just the person who should help..."

END OF CHAPTER 1

(SORRY, BUT THERE ARE NO QUESTIONS IN THIS STORY!)


	2. Help

**Bonnie Changes his Name**

 **Chapter 2: Help**

Bonnie needed help in order to stop being humliuated by all of his friends. That night, Bonnie called the Purple Guy to come in the Pizzeria to help. Mike wasn't there since he already got his paycheck, and then he became a nightguard at Chuck E. Cheese's instead. But then Mike's job ended when he got kidnapped by an egg who was lonely and needed a freind on his 5th day working. The purple guy came at EXACTLY 12:00.

"Yes..." He said.

"I need help." Bonnie said. "Use your taser thing and erase everyone's memory of my name."

"You are in a dangerous risk." The Purple Guy said.

"Fine." Bonnie said. "DEAL."

 ***KICK!***

"Dude!" Bonnie said.

"Did you really think we would actually team up?" The Purple Guy asked.

"YES!" Bonnie said.

"WELL, NO!" PG said. "I try to kill your dumb kids and you keep getting in my way!"

"Its just ONE favor!" Bonnie said.

"NO!" PG said. "LET ME KILL YOUR KIDS!"

Bonnie ran outside to the dumpster and grabbed Mangle. It slowly climbed on the ceiling and on Purple Guy's head.

"AAAAAA!" PG said. He ran out of the pizzeria. He flipped the bird at Bonnie. Bonnie knew we would come back some day.

"Good." Bonnie said. He put Mangle back in the dumpster. Bonnie sighed.

 **NEXT DAY...**

Everyone had a good conversation. ABOUT Bonnie. Bonnie was being bullied. Bonnie (the girl) went to Bonnie.

"HI BONNIE!" Bonnie said as she waved to him. She giggled.

"UGH!" Bonnie said.

Chica came. "Sup." she said.

"How could these people still remember all of this!" Bonnie said. "And just for that, the Bonnie girl with keep coming!"

"Oh." Chica said.

"I'm changing my name to..."

Foxy came with Freddy.

"LOOK, ITS BONNIE!" Freddy said. "HA HA HA HA!"

"Yeah, HALF BOY, HALF GIRL!" Foxy said. "HE HE HE HA!"

Bonnie got up and ran.

"Wait!" Chica said.

Bonnie turned on Toy Bonnie.

"What now you F**K?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"If you were humuliated, what would you do?" Bonnie asked.

"BEAT EVERYONE UP." Toy Bonnie said. "But you cannot do that because you are a WIMP."

Bonnie turned Toy Bonnie off and threw him back in.

Everyone laughed at Bonnie. Bonnie ignored them.

 **1 WEEK LATER...**

Everyone was still laughing. It wasn't getting old.

"Maybe I should just be gay." Bonnie said.

"WHAT?" Freddy heard.

"Oh god." Bonnie said.

"HA HA!" Freddy said. "You hear this, Foxy?"

"No." Foxy said. "What?"

"ENOUGH!" Bonnie said.

"Good." Foxy said. Everyone kept laughing.

Bonnie left the Pizzeria. "Stupid Everyone."

Purple Guy hid in the bushes. "HEH HEH." He laughed.

Bonnie bumbed into someone.

"Oh, Sorry." Bonnie said.

The man turned around. He was GREEN.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I am the Green Guy!"

"..." Bonnie said. "Are you doing something with some Purple Dude?

"NOPE!" The Green Guy said as he started to sweat. "I don't know who what is! HEH HEH."

"Sure..." Bonnie said.

"HEY!" GG said. "How about I can help you!"

"How?" Bonnie said.

"I know what's going on with you." GG said. "People are making fun of your because of your name."

"Yes..." Bonnie said.

"I can make you go back in time to fix your problem!" GG said.

"Really?" Bonnie said. "HOW?!"

"LIKE THIS." GG said. He pushed Bonnie into a portal.

"AAA!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie was back in time. 2 minutes before the Girl asked the question. Bonnie grabbed Bonnie (the girl).

"AAA!" Bonnie (the girl) said. "Who are you!?" Bonnie (the girl) didn't know Bonnie until she was told by someone. Then she asked the question to Chica that day.

Bonnie dragged Bonnie outside. "What to do with her?" Bonnie said to himself.

"Are you trying to rape me?" Bonnie (the girl) asked.

"NO!" Bonnie said. Bonnie took Bonnie into a bush and tied her up. The only thing to do was...kill her.

"AAA!" Bonnie (the girl) said. "HELP ME!" Bonnie didn't understand how Bonnie didn't know Bonnie, but Bonnie was cool with that.

"Sorry, Bonnie." Bonnie said. He screamed in her face and killed her. He had to hide her Body.

"Where to put her Body?" Bonnie said. "Wait, I got it!" Bonnie hid Bonnie's Body in his suit. "No body will know." He said.

Purple Guy was in the Bushes, FILMING everything that just happened.

"HE HE HE." Purple Guy said. The Green Guy came to Purple Guy.

"Here you go." GG said. He handed something to Purple Guy.

"Yes!" PG said. "Time to get Freddy Fazbear Pizza out of business!"

Bonnie killed Bonnie so that means Bonnie wont ask the question to Chica and Bonnie won't get laughed at. Bonnie stepped in the Pizzeria. Everyone still laughed.

"HA HA HA!" Freddy, Chica, and Foxy laughed. All the kiddies laughed too!

"What?" Bonnie said. He was confused.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie said. "Do you know a girl named Bonnie?"

"There is a girl named Bonnie!" Freddy asked.

"NO!"

"HA HA HA HA!" Everyone laughed again.

Bonnie frowned. He had to do something else. He went back in the bushes.

"Hey green guy!" Bonnie said. "You lied to me."

The Green Guy came out. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Bonnie said. "They were still laughing at me, even though they didn't know Bonnie...well, when I told them."

"Would you like to try again?" GG asked.

"No!" Bonnie said.

"TOO LATE." GG said. He opened the portal and tossed Bonnie in.

"AAA!" Bonnie yelled.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
